What now?
by NeitoMonoma
Summary: Deku has been trying to get Katsuki Bakugo's number for weeks. And what does he do when he finally gets it from Kirishima? Read to find out! rated M for language and for adult content later to come. (Bakudeku with hints of Tsu x Uraraka, Mina x Sero, Momo x Jiro, and Kirishima x Kaminari)
1. Chapter 1

I sat there. On the edge of my bed. Attempting to work up the courage to text the number that I Managed to get from Kirishima. I took a deep breath _calm down, Izuku. Everything is going to be fine._ I thought, trying to convince myself to text him. Call him. To do something.

I finally worked up the courage.

**You: hey Kacchan. Sorry if im bothering you. I was just wondering if maybe i could talk to you? It's kind of important, To me at least.**

I stared at my phone waiting for a response. I looked down to see that he had seen it. Then it showed the little dots at the bottom showing that he was typing

**Kacchan: what the fuck do you want to talk about? And how the fuck did you get my number?**

**You: Kirishima gave it to me.**

**Kacchan: how the fuck did he have my number?**

**You: why would i know, Kacchan?**

**Kacchan: remind me why the fuck your texting me.**

**You: you're***

**You: I have to tell you something**

Crap. he's probably in a bad mood. Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

**You: y'know I probably shouldn't have ever texted you. Sorry for bothering you Kacchan.**

**Kacchan: um no. you did not just interrupt my workout for nothing. Say what you have to say then go away.**

**You: no, no. its fine. It's really nothing.**

**Kacchan: its apparently not nothing.**

**You: it's really not important.**

**Kacchan: tell me. You said earlier that it was important.**

**You: you'll hate me kacchan. It really doesn't matter.**

**Kacchan: I hate you anyway. Tell me shitty nerd.**

**You: promise you wont kill me.**

**Kacchan: I promise I won't **_**kill**_ **you. I can't promise that i wont severely **_**hurt**_ **you.**

**You: that doesn't help Kacchan.**

**Kacchan: just fucking tell me shitty deku.**

**You: okay….**

**You: umm kacchan… ive always admired you ever since we were kids. You know that. I always thought- no i still think that you are the coolest person to ever walk this earth. Even though you weren't the nicest person to me when we were kids, your comments have always been whats pushed me to be better. Although I of course want to help people, one of the reasons I want to become number one hero is to impress **_**you**_**. I recently discovered these feelings for you and it took a lot of convincing from ochaco to actually tell these things to you. Kacchan, i love you more than you could ever know and I know that you'll never want to be with me but i think you have the right to know this.**

I re-read the message at least 10 times after I sent it.

A little check mark popped up to show that he had seen it. Then the little bubble that shows he's typing. I bit my lip nervously waiting for his response.

**Kacchan: ….**

**Kacchan: The actual FUCK**

**Kacchan: are you joking deku? I hope this isnt some stupid joke kirishima told you to pull because i like-**

**You: because you like what**

**Kacchan: nothing! Its none of you fucking buisness shitty deku**

**You:...**

**You: kacchan**

**You: do you… um… like… anyone**

**Kacchan:...**

**Kacchan: nope i absolutely despise everyone**

**You: oh.**

**Kacchan:...**

**Kacchan: y'know what deku? I do like someone.**

**You: oh? And who is this.**

**Kacchan: well you know them**

**You: okay. Continue**

**Kacchan: they are really nice and not exactly bad looking. Extremely smart and courageous. They can brighten anyone's day just by smiling at them…**

**You: oh.**

I felt my last bit of hope drop. When he had said that he did like someone, I couldn't help but be hopeful.

**Kacchan: have anybody in mind?**

I did. Ochaco matched this description perfectly. He liked my best friend. I couldn't help but feel jealousy towards her

**You: Ochaco?**

**Kacchan: wrong**

Now this surprised me. Well, it couldn't be Kirishima because he said extremely smart and no offense but Kirishima didn't quite fit into that category. Not Mina. Not Denki. I know he absolutely hated Aoyama. Not Shoji. Not Koda. Maybe Jirou or Momo. Not Iida. Iida was taken anyway. He was dating Aoyama. tsu? hmmm.

**You: im not sure.**

**Kacchan: think about it deku**

The more that I think about it the more it confuses me. Kacchan obviously wanted me to figure it out. Hmmm.

**You: kacchan, it makes no sense. Nobody in our class falls into that category besides ochaco and possibly momo.**

**Kacchan: ill give you a hint**

**Kacchan: when i said they're not bad looking i meant to say **_**he **_**is the most gorgeous human being I have ever met in my entire life.**

**Kacchan: just looking at him every day makes my day a little better**

**Kacchan: and just seeing him makes me think of spring**

**Kacchan: because of all the **_**greenery.**_

My heart swells. Does that mean he likes _me_? I guess it somewhat made sense. My grades are really good so i guess that means i'm pretty smart. I wouldnt say im exactly gorgeous but Ochaco said i was. The green part was a pretty good clue. But he said earlier that he hated me.

**You: kacchan… do..you… ummm. Maybe… like **_**me**_**?**

**Kacchan: what do you think nerd**

**You: well you said earlier that you hate me. But you also said something about green. And about being really smart. So it would only make sense that it's me or tsu.**

**Kacchan: your over thinking again deku.**

**You: kacchan! I don't want to keep guessing. Please just tell me.**

**Kacchan: oh, but you already guessed it. And remember I said **_**he**_ **is the most gorgeous person in this world.**

**You: so it is me?! **

**Kacchan: bye shitty deku**

**You: kacchan you actually like me!?**

**Kacchan: shut up. Meet me tomorrow after classes tomorrow.**

**You: fine. But I want to continue this conversation tomorrow. Good night kacchan.**

**Kacchan: night shitty nerd**

I put my phone down and flipped myself over on my back so I could stare at my ceiling. Kacchan wanted to talk tomorrow. I found myself grinning madly and squealing. I decided to text Ochaco.

**You: i texted him!**

**Best friend: really!? And how'd it go?**

**You: well i found out he likes me back. And he wants to talk to me after classes today.**

**Best friend: oooooh is it going to be private? Like just you two alone?**

**You: i think?**

**Best friend: this is awesome and all but i have news!**

**You: what happend?**

**Best friend: i asked out tsu!**

**You: really? I didn't know you were into girls. This is awesome ochaco! What did she say?**

**Best friend: she said she would give me an answer tomorrow. She said she needs some time to think. Oh and izuku, im lesbian. I thought i told you. Sorry.**

**You: its fine!**

**Best friend: well, I'm going to sleep good night zuku**

**You: good night ochaco**

I put my phone on its charger and turned out the light. I was going to talk to Kacchan tomorrow. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I was going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

**Hey readers! I hope you like my story. Umm sorry about all of the grammar, capitalization, and spelling errors outside text messages. Thanks for reading 3**

**Words: 1193**


	2. small author note

So this is just an author note...

okay, so I know that I don't update much and I apologize for that. I plan on updating the next chapter sometime this week and if I don't it will definitely be next week. Again I apologize for really slow updates.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so I just now ****realized**** that the place where I write my stories has been autocorrecting ****Midoriya into Mydoria so I apologize for that. Also, I'm doing a ****one shot**** book and was wondering if I could maybe get some suggestions? If not, it's totally fine.**

**If you want more of my stories, find me on Wattpad. My info is on my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**_Deku POV_**

class was a blur. I could barely concentrate. I tapped my foot. waiting.

one more hour...

Then 30 minutes...

Now 10...

The bell rang, signaling the release from my painfully long class. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

**Kacchan:** Meet me at my dorm in ten minutes.

I couldn't get there fast enough. I decided to take the stairs so maybe I wouldn't be too early. just as I was about to reach the exit to the stairwell, I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back in. I turned around, relieved to see Kacchan standing there staring at his shoes.

"Kacchan! I-... Kacchan… are you okay?" His shoulders were visibly shaking... was Kacchan… crying?

His hand was loosly holding my wrist. Like he was giving me the choice to pull away.

"Kacchan-" i started but was cut off.

"I'm so fucking sorry Deku. I- FUCK…" he sobbed

"What are you sorry for Kacchan?" I asked

"For the way I've treated you… I've treated you like shit, even when we were kids… and you still can forgive me…. I don't understand. I don't understand how you can forgive me for treating you like that all because I can't accept what's true. You're so fucking stupid Deku. It's stupid that you would want to date me even after what I put you through… Even though you know that if I dated you, I would still continue hurting you, even if I don't mean it….. Why? Just….. Tell me. How could you want me after what I did to you… after I hit you…. Even after I told you to kill yourself… why?"

he finally looked up at me. The look on his face…. Kacchan looked…. For the first time…. Broken….

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"K-kacchan…. You've felt this way…. I-I…." I pull my wrist away from him and throw my arms around him.

"Kacchan, I know you've hurt me, but no matter how much you do, I'll still love you. I've always loved you Kacchan, even when we were kids. Even when you said all those mean things in middle school, it didn't change my love for you. Kacchan I will always love you and it will always and only be you. No matter what you do, you'll always be my hero."

I buried my face in his neck.

We were both quiet for a good ten minutes. Just standing there in the stairwell.

"I…. wasn't expecting it to go like this…" Kacchan chuckled.

"Me neither…."

"So…." he started but trailed off.

"...what now?" I look up at him

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Well…. I mean…. What are we?" I asked. I look into his eyes. His usual pissed off look was replaced with a look of sincerity, and a softness I never thought Kacchan would be capable of.

He leaned down slightly to press his forehead against mine.

"What do you want to be?" he asked me. I could feel his breath on my face…. He was so close, closer than I ever thought I would get to Kacchan without him blowing me up.

"I….. do you….. Want to be in a …. Relationship with me…?" i ask hesitantly

"I always have Deku. You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted you." i felt him gradually getting closer then i felt his lips on my own.

I melted into the kiss. So this is what kissing felt like. Uraraka always said it was nice. She was 100% right.

I heard a whistle from the stairwell.

"Midoriya? Bakubro?" i turn around to see Kirishima standing there

"Wowwwww I guess Sero owes me $15 bucks." he chuckled.

"What the hell you want, shitty hair?" Kacchan growled,

"Well I saw Midoriya run up here and I thought something might have been wrong so I came to check on him but apparently you have that covered." he laughed, "if I were you, I would take it to your dorm. Kaminari will probably be here to check on me so…."

"C'mon deku." he had his usual pissed off expression back. I missed it.

Kirishima followed us until we reached Kacchan's dorm, chatting about random stuff.

"Well, anyway, you two have fun!" he called as Kacchan shut the door.

* * *

**_Kiri pov_**

Well that was rude. Who shuts a door directly in someones face without even saying bye?

Whatever. I immediately set off to find Kaminari.

I find him standing against the wall, earbuds in. I walk up to him. He takes out his earbuds and gives me his signature grin.

"Bakudeku is official." I stated happily

"Really!? That's awesome. Like did they tell everyone? Or…" he said

"I don't thing they've told anyone." I could tell he was nervous and I understand why. We had both promised that when Bakugo finally got the balls to ask Midoriya out, and Midoriya said yes, and they told everyone, Kaminari and I would tell everyone about our relationship.

Kaminari and I have been dating for a month and we have managed to keep it a secret from everyone…. Well almost everyone. Mina forced it out of Kaminari.

I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. "It's fine Kami, when it's time to tell everyone we'll tell them and everything will be fine.

He pressed his face into my chest.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. What if they don't?" he mumbled

"Of course they will and if they don't, it doesn't mean our relationship will be any different." I assured him, resting my chin on his head.

"yeah, I guess you're right." he chuckled

"Y'know if you want to keep your relationship a secret, you probably shouldn't be doing such things in the hallway." I turn my head to see Mina, who was giggling to herself as she snapped pictures with her phone.

"Bakugo and Deku are officially a thing." I said releasing Kaminari.

"I know. Baku texted me." she said, snapping one more photo before slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Are they going to tell anyone?" I asked.

Kaminari looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night." she said with a smile, "Don't be nervous. It'll be fine. Most of our class is homo or bisexual. If anyone gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll beat their ass!" She smiled. "They'll totally accept you."

I sighed, "yeah. I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: let me know how it was!**


End file.
